Abilities
by the Key of Falling Skies
Summary: This story. It's not written very well. I keep it up just because... I'm not really sure. Read Black Ice instead. I mean the summary wasn't even grammatically correct.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello anybody who is reading this. This is my first fan fiction story and I would appreciate no insults although constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **Allegiances:**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar: Black tom with yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Quietfoot: Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Redwhisker: Red-ish tom with green eyes and white paws.

 **Apprentice:** Clawmoon: Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Mintmuzzle: Pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

Dandelionear: White she-cats with yellow spots and green eyes.

Wolfsong: Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Springleap: White she-cat with odd eyes (one green and one blue).

Hareflight: Very pale brown tom with green eyes.

Dustwhisker: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxtail: Orange tom with black feet and tail-tip.

Stoneclaw: Black tom with grey eyes and long claws.

Snowstorm: White she-cat with grey ear-tips, paws, and tail-tip with blue eyes.

Raindrop: Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Darklight: Black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.

Sandeye: Orange tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Markfoot: Grey tom with scar on left paw.

 **Apprentices:**

Flickeringpaw: White she-cat with one orange paw, and an orange tail-tip with blue eyes.

Sunpaw: Dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cloudpaw: White she-cat with brown paws.

Mosspaw: Orange tabby tom with green eyes.

Pinepaw: Dark brown tom with black spots and amber eyes.

Greypaw: White tom with with black spots and grey eyes.

 **Queens:**

Quailflight: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 **Kits:**

Leafkit: Calico she-kit with green eyes.

Eaglekit: Light brown tom with yellow eyes.

Creamfoot: Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Kits:**

Stormkit: Dark grey tom with white paws, stomach, and chest.

Swampkit: Dark brown she-kit with one green eye and one blue eye

Larkkit: Black and white she-kit with green eyes.

Sleetkit: Pale grey she-kit with blue eyes.

 **Elders:**

Snaketooth: Brown tom with black stripes and a missing fang.

Oakfoot: Black tom with brown paws and amber eyes.

Yellowleaf: Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar: Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Muddybrook: White she-cat with brown paws and tail tip and blue eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Dewdrop: Cream tabby she-cat.

 **Apprentice:** Juniperpaw: Pale grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Reedflight: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Algaepond: Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes.

Frostbite: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Quickstep: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white chest and paws.

Whitelily: White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Lightstreak: Black she-cat with white streaks and yellow eyes.

Shadedstone: Dark grey she-cat with pale grey eyes.

Breezecall: Brown she-cat with amber eyes and white chest.

Scratchclaw: Black tom with no claws (former kittypet).

Badgerpelt: Black and white tom with blue eyes that are almost black.

Foxfoot: Black tom with one orange foot.

Sunstrike: Yellow tom with amber eyes.

Croweye: Black tom with yellow eyes.

Smokefoot: Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Wishpaw: White she-cat with golden eyes.

Featherpaw: Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Pikepaw: Black and grey tom with golden eyes.

Beepaw: White she-cat with yellow spots and blue eyes.

Redpaw: Red-brown tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Duststream: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Kits:**

Minnowkit: Silver she-kit with green eyes.

Bluekit: Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Elders:**

Adderscale: Orange tom with green eyes.

Smokestorm: Grey tom with amber eyes.

Frogleap: Pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:** Nettlestar: Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Shadeclaw: Red tom with dark green eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Fernberry: White she-cat with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Coyotefoot: Grey and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Owlspeck: Brown she-cat with golden specks and grey eyes.

Rowancloud: White she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Lostfoot: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Mask: Pure black she-cat with golden eyes.

Ember: Pure black she-cat with with slightly darker golden eyes than Mask.

Ambershade: Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Sedgeclaw: Brown tom with green eyes.

Birchstripe: Yellow tom with grey eyes.

Marshstep: Grey she-cat with brown paws and tail-tip with green eyes.

Sparrowwing: Brown she-cat with with pale brown paws and blue eyes.

Snaketail: Grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Blackpatch: White tom with black patches and blue eyes.

Barleyfur: White tom with black patches and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Flammingpaw: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cedarpaw: Brown tom with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Mallowshade: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits:

Lilykit: White and grey she-kit with green eyes.

Pondkit: Brown and grey she-kit with blue eyes.

Mistfall: Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Kits:**

Blackkit: Black she-kit with green eyes.

Orangekit: Orange tom with blue eyes.

Sharpkit: Orange tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Nightspark: Mostly black calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Patchpelt: Brown tom with black patches and green eyes.

Milkfur: Pale cream coloured tom with blue eyes.

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Cloudstar: White she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Ashfire: Grey and orange tail

 **Medicine cat:** Yarrowleaf: Yellow tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Dustpaw: Dusty brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Branchfall: White she-cat with amber eyes.

Brindlestorm: Brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes.

Fallowfoot: Brown she-cat with russet paws and amber eyes.

Silvergaze: Silver she-cat with grey eyes.

Nightrise: Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Waspfur: Black and yellow tom with amber eyes.

Alderclaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Snowfall: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Birdcall: Dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Sandrock: Yellow tom with grey eyes.

Spiderfoot: Black cat with six toes on each paw and yellow eyes.

Stormflight: Grey Tom with white stomach and blue eyes.

Tigereye: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Blacknose: White tom with a black nose and paw pads and yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Mallowpaw: Pale grey she-cat with green eyes.

Hollowpaw: Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Hailpaw: White she-kit with grey-blue eyes.

Eaglepaw: Brown tom with yellow yellow eyes.

Cloudypaw: Black tom with one yellow eye and white eye.

Mintpaw: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Morningfur: Pale brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail-tip with blue eyes.

 **Kits** :

Scarletkit: White she-kit with green eyes.

Mistlekit: Silver she-kit with blue eyes.

Lionkit: Golden tom with amber eyes.

Parsleykit: Yellow tom with green eyes.

Blizzardkit: Calico she-kit with blue eyes (adopted).

 **Elders** :

Tansyleaf: Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Wolftooth: White tom with amber eyes.

Firetail: Grey tom with an orange tail-tip and amber eyes.

 **Cats outside the clan:**

Tale: Pure white she-cat with red eyes.

Prologue:

There are certain things that not even the stars see coming, the slightest of breezes can change the future, as can the decision of a loner living on the other side of the planet. Therefore they did not foresee this prophecy, and when they did receive it they turned attentive gazes towards the world of Earth.

 _A world of mysteries_

 _A time not foreseen_

 _The time of the seer_

 _The time of the receiver_

 _The time of the giver_

 _The time of change_

 _A time of solving._

 **Please review (and tell me if the allegiances have a problem). The main characters are Flickeringpaw, Mask, Ember, and Tale**.


	2. Chapter 1: Flicker

**Hello once again. I have completed chapter one.**

 **Chapter one:**

A dark and cloudy night, a sudden movement, the glinting of claws, and-

"Flickeringp-... Flickeringpaw! Are you even listening to me?" Flickeringpaw was brought back to reality by the annoyed calls of Darklight.

After looking at Darklight blankly for a moment she heard her mentor sigh. "You're _supposed_ to be working on the apprentices' den reparations."

"Sorry." She muttered as Darklight walked away with a frustrated flick of her tail.

Flickeringpaw shook herself and let her gaze travel to the apprentice den. Saying that it was a complete mess was an understatement. As a Windclan cat, Flickeringpaw had never minded sleeping in the den with patches of open holes, but with leaf fall coming to a start it was clear that something needed to be done. Observing the camp once more she noticed that all the other apprentices were out on patrol, having already taking part of den weaving the day before. Going back to the task at hand, she headed out into the open moor land to gather material. She alerted her mentor who immediately agreed that while her mentor hunted, she should be gathering supplies nearby.

She traveled all the way to the edge of the lake near Thunderclan territory, knowing that this was the best place to find moss and ferns surrounding rotting tree trunks. She crossed a small circle of shrub and emerged into a clearing where a sun-dappled moss cover tree could clearly be seen. She shivered at the cool breeze and curled her plummy tail around her as she unsheathed her claws and scraped them against the moss. After a while the movement began to feel as if it were on automatic function and Flickeringpaw felt herself deep in thought again.

Those flashes, they kept on happening at random moments. What could they possibly be? She had her theory about it, but then again she could be wrong. When she was a kit, she had thought that this phenomenon was normal, but after getting scolded multiple times for not paying attention, Flickeringpaw had gotten the fact that this was not a normal thing, especially when her denmates had told her back when she was a kit that she was inventing stories and that it was impossible to get "flashes". Then a series of random events had led her up to building a theory, but what if- . Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized that she had stopped moving and once again failed to pay attention to the real world.

She gathered her moss in a pile and looked around for something else that could be useful. She spotted ivy growing along the oak tree which was now striped of moss, and scuttled up onto the lowest branch, and bit off a clump of the it. After further examination it was obvious that this was good den-building material as it was sturdy but flexible and the leaves wee two paw-lengths each.

* * *

Sight of the moon, darkness,am glittering valley, Crowpelt, from this moment on-

"Flickeringpaw! Pay attention!" Darklight cuffed her around the ears.

"-you shall be known as Sandeye. Starclan honours your courage and skill and welcomes you as a full warrior of Winclan." She caught the end of the ceremony.

The black striped orange tom raised his head up to the setting sun and and seemed to bask in glory.

" Markedfoot! Sandeye! Markedfoot! Sandeye!" Flickering added her voice to the

cheering clan's.

"You shall now sit vigil. Your mentors will come to you in the morning." Crowstar raised his voice above the clamour.

That was not what Flickeringpaw was listening to, she had caught the low murmur coming from behind," Leafkit should have been here too."

At these words it felt as if every warrior in the clan was frozen. Crowstar looked as if he had been struck by a lightning bolt, his yellow eyes were guarded and his black fur was bristling. "Meeting dismissed." He said with one last harsh look at Stoneclaw.

Flickeringpaw was not there to see past this as she felt herself abruptly pulled back from reality.

"Leafkit! She's missing!" Yowled a younger version of Yellowleaf.

 **I will now mention that although I write short chapters, I can update quickly enough considering each one takes less time to write**.

 **Please review! I would like knowing your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dawn

**Hello once again to anybody who is reading this! Chapter two is complete. I am sorry that it came out in weird code the first time that I posted it.**

Flickeringpaw lifted her head and looked blearily at her surroundings. All the other apprentices were still sleeping, and she could barely just make out the first rays of the sun. She sat up and started grooming her orange and white fur, enjoying the feeling of the fresh breeze which carried a frozen water scent and stirred the branches that made up the apprentice den, mingling with the sweet smell of heather and lavender that decorated the camp and moor.

At that point the rest of the apprentices were stirring, and Flammingpaw could hear the approaching paw-steps of their mentors. Flammingpaw fluffed out her fur as she exited into the crisp leaf-fall air, and was immediately greeted by Darklight.

"You can have the day off, I have things to do." She said, briskly padding away without giving her the time to reply.

After grabbing herself a finch to eat, she sat down at the edge of the camp and beckoned to her friend to come and join her. Sunpaw hauled a scrawny rabbit from the bottom of the fresh-kill pile and padded over to join her.

"What was that all about?" She questioned, "Darklight _never_ gives days off."

"I'm guessing she has something of major importance." Flammingpaw suggested.

" Talking about mentors,did Darklight tell you that our assessments are in a quarter moon?" Sunpaw commented.

" Well, if she didn't then I know now!" Flammingpaw replied, doubts edging her thoughts as she wondered if her mentor had told her while she wasn't listening.

"Anyways, talking about her it looks like she's on patrol with Crowstar and-

"Sunpaw! Hunting patrol!" Foxtail called from the other side of the clearing.

" Seems like you're on duty." Flammingpaw said, disappointed.

" Sunpaw!" Rang a warning yowl.

" I'll see you later!" Sunpaw meowed before dragging herself to where her mentor was waiting.

Before she could do anything, Flickeringpaw was beckoned to by Clawmoon, the apprentice medicine cat.

"Could you please check the elders for ticks?" She asked politely.

"Sure." she answered, knowing that this was not so much a question as an order.

Armed with a stick and a pice of mouse-bile covered moss, she entered the elders' den, stepping through the heather and ivy curtain and into the hollowed out space underneath am overhanging rock.

" A'm here chew chek your tchiks." She tried to articulate through the stick as she entered the den

" Oh thank you kit! I've been trying to bite this one off all morning and I just can't seem to reach it!" complained Oakfoot.

She edged her way closer to his nest and dabbed the moss onto his shoulder until the tick fell off and Oakfoot crushed it with his brown paw. The black tom then lifted his head and offered, " Since nobody else seems to be complaining shall we tell this kit a story?" He offered.

Flickeringpaw bit back the retort that she was no longer a kit and angled her ears towards Oakfoot, signalling that he should continue.

"Wha 'bout Dawnmist's." Snaketooth's voice could be heard as the black striped brown tom lifted himself from the nest.

"Snaketooth!" Scolded Yellowleaf while Oakfoot sent him a sharp glance. The three elders exchanged a look before Yellowleaf spoke again.

" Come on kit, you should go get your paws cleaned and rid yourself of that hindering stick she said while gently but clearly shoving Flickeringpaw out of the den, and orienting her to a nearby stream.

At the stream she sat down and thought to herself, _what was that all about?_ First this "Leafkit" then whoever Dawnmist is-

* * *

 _"Dawnmist, you are hereby exiled from Windclan in consequence of your crimes. Nobody is to ever speak your name again and if we find you in our territory by sunrise my warriors have the right to attack you."_

 _"I'll come back!" screeched an orange tabby she-cat. "Then you'll be sorry! Curse all of you here present!" Her infuriated voice rang through the moor as the dumbfounded Winclan cats stared at the spot where she had been standing a moment ago._

* * *

 __

Flickeringpaw heard a gasp as she was brought back to her reality by the stream near the edge of the territory. She took a defensive stance and looked up to see the strangest she-cat she had ever seen.

* * *

 **Please review! I so far have a total of no reviews.**


	4. Spiralling

**Thank you so much to my first reviewer!**

 **I-really-hope-not : If you want to you could actually send me a few rogues for the evil (or ARE they evil?) group and if you want an important role for one cat, send a clan cat (I can't tell what part it would get, it would ruin the story).**

On the other side of the stream stood a startled looking pure white she-cat, with... red eyes.

Then she glanced at Flickeringpaw, her eyes gleaming, lifted one rather large paw considering her extremely small size, and slowly reached it toward the space near her. At that moment, just a heartbeat, another she-cat stood there. Then a second later, the fluffy white she-cat removed her paw and left, carefully noting Flickeringpaw's surprise. Then she was gone through the undergrowth at the east end of the stream.

Flickeringpaw remained where she was, unsure of what to do. She kept her claws unsheathed and picked her way edgily back to camp, hesitating about whether she should report the rogues or not considering that they had never trespassed. She decided to avoid the latter, as any potential enemy should be reported to the clan, but then again what if this had just been one of her flashes? Cats didn't just-

Suddenly, Flickeringpaw felt a vibration at her feet. She swiftly jumped back, but not fast enough. She felt the ground cave in beneath her feet, and in a dizzying blur she hit the ground with an impact that knocked the air out of her. She shook off the dust and rocks from herself and exam instead her chances of escape. Ahead of her lay darkness and various tunnels. She shuddered at the thought of being lost down the endless twists and turns and gazed back at the entrance from which she came from. In the penumbra she could see that the landslide had caused muddy earth to clot up most of the opening. From one corner she noticed a small trickle of water leaking down from a small cavity above. The tunnel walls around her were too dry and would easily crumble under her weight, which could lead her to further injury, but where the water flowed she could see that the earth was softer and that there was a touch of clay mixed in with the sheer rock what would be about two thirds of the height to the top.

Considering her options were either escalating the wall or plunging into the total darkness, she unsheathed her claws and dug them into the muddy sand until she found a stead paw-hold. She then leaned her pack paws on the rock part of the wall and used them to to give herself momentum before letting her swing guide her into propelling herself with her front paws before reaching out to dig her claws into into the clay. She then looked up to calculate the distance for her next jump before leaping with all her strength, knowing that her freedom depended on it. To her dismay she felt her claw-tips slice through the muddy earth and she squinted her eyes against the shower of droplets from the spring that followed, and then, her claws brushed rock, and she immediately sheathed them to wrenching one. She lost out a grunt of frustration. How was she supposed to climb the Starclan cursed wall if it was made of smooth rock right near the exit?

It was at that moment that she heard muffled paw steps. She whirled around and bared her teeth, letting out a hiss and preparing to attack. She launched herself at the newcomer with unsheathed claws, only to be pinned again.

"Flickeringpaw?" Came the dismayed mew of her mentor.

"Darklight?" Flickeringpaw echoed, just as dismayed.

"What are you doing here?" Asked her mentor sternly.

"Cave in." She explained, then quickly added "I couldn't get out by the tunnel. Why are you _here." I thought you had things to do._ She kept herself from adding.

" Just be quiet and I'll get up you out of here." Darklight stated, smoothing her ruffled black fur.

Knowing not to argue, Flickeringpaw followed her without protest. After three left turns, one right turn, another left turn, and two right turns they emerged into a large tunnel with a hole in the ceiling and a small stream running down the middle.

" Darklight," she said hesitantly "Do you know a dark grey she-cat with strange leaf shaped patterns on her fur- Darklight seemed to tense at these words- and a white underbelly with very pale blue eyes?" She completed, not wanting to stop her description before she could get a clear answer about what all this was about.

" It was a traitor's daughter. Left through the tunnels." is all she responded before they emerged into a sunlit clearing near the Thunderclan border and her mentor stalked away. What Flickeringpaw did not hear was the last part, barely just an inaudible whisper. "And I'm starting to think that you're just like her."

A few moments later Flickeringpaw found herself surrounded by a more misty version of the clearing with thousands of glittering lights surrounding her.

 _Beware to the flickering mask of embers,_

 _For during the setting light the dew accumulates,_

 _But with that rising light the mist falls,_

 _The tale will find, the tale will know,_

 _But when the darkness comes,_

 _The faded must appear._

Then Flickeringpaw was brought back to reality.

 _Darkness and light..._

 _She left through the tunnels..._

 _Leafkit should be here.._

 _Dawnmist you traitor!_

All these thoughts jumbled through her head as one thought emerged.

Thinking about that... How had Darklight known her way around the tunnels?

There was something fishy here, and something told Flickeringpaw that it was not getting any better.

 **Coming up next: Finally some action! And hopefully some more of Flickeringpaw's clan life.**


	5. Masked

**Thank you to my second reviewer!**

 **Rainstorm of shadowclan: Thank you for mentioning Flammingpaw. That sort of happened because the original version of the second chapter was about Ember and since she and Flammingpaw are both in Shadowclan my auto-corrector may have gone wrong. And no, Darklight is not Dawnmist, although that could make a great plot twist. Dawnmist is an orange she-cat with blue eyes and she really got exiled as mentioned in one of the chapters.**

 **(By the way I have read some of your stories and they are good).**

"Mintmuzzle, Darklight, Snowfall, Rainstorm, Foxtail, Markedfoot, Sandeye, Springleap, Dustwhisker, Stoneclaw, Flickeringpaw, Sunpaw, Greypaw, and Mosspaw will be going to the gathering along with, Redwhisker, Clawmoon, Quietfoot, and I." Crowstar announced, "You may rest before sunset". He dismissed the meeting with a flick of his tail.

Flickeringpaw padded into the moonlit clearing, surrounded by the constant chatter of the multiple cats attending the gathering that night. Annoyed of getting shoved by the bustling crowd, she let herself fade (not literally) into the background and settled herself underneath an elderberry bush.

"So, trying to get away from the crowd?" A voice called from above her.

" Who's there?" She called, instantly shifting her gaze as the soft thud resounded next to her.

Before her stood a dark brown she-cat with golden eyes. Then a moment later, an identical she-cat to the one on her left gracefully hopped off a low branch from a neighbouring oak tree. The two Shadowclan-scented cats stared at each other for a moment, then the first she-cat spoke. "So, you come from Windclan I see." She said keeping her tone cool and reserved all while holding no trace of hostility.

Not knowing what to make of this, Flickeringpaw decided to use the she-cat's own technique against her. "And I would suppose that you two are from Shadowclan." She answered, keeping her tone abstract all while wondering how awkward this conversation could get.

"Maskwing, Emberlight." The brown warrior simply added, gesturing to herself and then to the she-cat that Flickeringpaw assumed was her littermate.

"Flickeringpaw." She replied, starting to lose her composure although she knew that that was exactly what the she-cat wanted, and the other she-cat was not really helping with the first impressions, just standing there silently.

" Ember won't speak to you." Mask said in a voice that implied that this was a rehearsed speech. "She speaks with tail signals... mostly." At this addition to the phrase, Ember glared at her. "

Barely a few moments after the start of their conversation they were interrupted by a commotion of furious exclamations from the leaders, who had not even bothered to start the ceremony properly.

" I am telling you that there is a traitor amongst us!"

" There are no traitors in MY clan!"

" WELL THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!"

The angry tumult went on as Flickeringpaw gaped, wondering how in the name of Starclan the situation had deteriorated so quickly, but still, the moon was left uncovered, the night cloudless, and the cats arching their backs and spitting fury.

 **Meanwhile: Mystery point of view 0_0**.

 _Meanwhile a cat observed from the shadows, glittering amber eyes unnoticed through the chaos, as were a lighter pair of blue ones from nearer down the Highrock._

 _If they keep looking into this they will solve it..._

 _There had to be a way to make them think it was something else, a way to get them off the tracks._

 _Time fort he operation's plan B..._

 **End of mystery point of view o_o.**

The air was suddenly split by an eerie screech. "No-no-no-no-NO!" It was Redwhisker, groaning and holding his head. "Starclan- There was a voice- i-it said Dawnmist is back- there is dew on the ground. Dew is THE dawn mist!"

" Cats of the clans. I think that it is clear that this gathering is over." Crowstar quickly growled as a few cats looked at him in a disconcerted manner, all apart from the Windclan warriors, who only stood there as if Starclan itself has turned them to stone.

" Well, I guess we'll be leaving you to tend with your... Ghosts." Maskwing's voice sounded behind her, but Flickeringpaw was too busy thinking over the facts to be able to pay attention to her. Then a moment later she looked up to see the two identical she-cats staring at each other again before Maskwing finally added, " Ember says that you are an interesting cat."

"Oh, thank you." Replied Flickeringpaw unenthusiastically, " You guys are definitely interesting too."

She remained awkwardly staring at them after their departure before making her way back to her clanmates, who were all muttering nervously under the fading twilight, half-heartedly- That is, until she asked herself. _Wasn't Emberlight supposed to communicate with her tail? Then how did Maskwing know what she wanted to say without her moving..._ She should off her worries, but no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, she could never completely get over her suspicions. _What if there are others like me?_

 _ **Hello once again people. I now have a small announcement. The first person who can guess who the bad guy is, or what Emberlight (Ember), Maskwing (Mask), and the white she-cat with red eyes' (Tale) special abilities are can send two OC's for this story (only if they want to, I am NOT forcing anybody to do anything).**_

 _ **Please review your opinion/answers.**_


	6. Traitor

**Hello once again.**

 **Rainstorm of Shadowclan: And you win! You can send two OC's IF you want to. Please read the author's note at the bottom for more information. They do have telepathic powers! Although, no Dewdrop is not evil, and yes it was Raindrop not Rainstorm... Oops second mistake yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter five:**

The clan was a mess when they heard about the gathering. Some of them snickered, telling them that there was no such thing as a "curse from an evil cat." while others hissed at these cats while telling them to remember that if she was in the stars or the Dark Forest it could come true. Flickeringpaw retreated to the far end of the clearing and tried to wait things out, but her ears were starting to ache and so she decided to sneak out of camp to the lake's version of the observation rock, where she could almost see the entire lake. She let herself get caught into the sound of nature, listening to songs of morning birds and the soft rustle of the wind, which carried a sweet honey scent, although it was clear by now that snow could be coming at any moment, and she hopped off the observation rock and let her pass sink into the cool frosted grass of the moor, sighing in content. She could still hear the distant calls of her clanmates and-

 _A bright red berry cleverly dissimulated inside a plump hare._

 _An orange tabby warriors dipping her head to the queens and giving them the hare to feast on._

 _The screech of a particular queen that looked quite like Yellowleaf._

 _The same hare being thrown as far away as possible._

 _"She-it-the rabbit- It was poisoned!"_

 _"It was Dawnmist! I saw her!" An unfamiliar grey tabby's voice rose above the yowls._

Then the world seemed to spin in a dizzying blur and Flickeringpaw was left standing sitting on the frosty earth.

"Wow! That was one offended she-cat!" Laughed an unfamiliar voice behind her.

An offended she-cat? What in Starclan was that rogue (or was it a loner?) talking about? Flickeringpaw whipped around but there was nobody standing there, only a vaguely familiar rogue scent that disappeared in a nearby spring. She stopped in her tracks and ran back to camp, only to stop herself yet again as she remembered the state of the warriors. She hesitantly padded through the entrance to find that the commotion had faded to a few hushed whispers and the excited screeches of kits who were now role playing cats throwing curses at each other.

" Crowstar?" She said hesitantly, " I found rogue scent within our territory, although there was no sign of it doing anything other than trespassing and it could have been a loner." She reported when he angled his ears towards her white and orange shape.

Crowstar sighed and then answered." We will send a patrol to investigate this." Then he turned around, clearly uninterested in what she had to say.

The next few days were no better. Every day the clan would receive an omen. The one day where Stoneclaw was poisoned by a holly berry is when Redwhisker completely lost it. He managed to save Stonclaw but never acted the same after that.

" I am telling you that it was her!" Flickeringpaw could hear him say.

The clan was on edge, but it had nothing to do with Dawnmist. It was clear that Redwhisker had gone completely insane and people mostly avoided his whereabouts from then on.

* * *

Quarter moon came faster than she expected it to. Finally the day of her assessment came. She met with Mosspaw, Sunpaw, Cloudpaw, Darklight, Foxfoot, Dandelionear, and Stoneclaw at the training hollow. The apprentices listened carefully, not bothering to talk for they were each in their own distracted world, pressured by the task ahead.

As the oldest warrior in the group, Stoneclaw gave the instructions.

"You are each to catch three pieces of prey, one of which must obligatorily be a rabbit of a hare. The. You are to head back to camp. Make sure to follow the instructions, we will be watching you from a hidden distance."

* * *

After gathering three pieces of prey, a starling, a rabbit, and a mouse that had strayed too far from its territory, Flickeringpaw padded back to camp before jumping in surprise as she was suddenly bowled over.

"Darklight!" She gasped.

" Focuse." Darklight answered before going on offense again.

Flickering dodged and twisted next to Darklight before kicking out with her back legs. Darklight jump over her and tried to pin her legs down. She tripped but rolled upon herself before tripping her mentor in return and pinning her. Darklight stopped moving. Then surged up, using her greater weight to push Flickeringpaw over. She flipped herself in the air and let her back leg smack Darklight's head. Not letting her mentor the time to recover she bowled her over and pinned her.

Darklight got up and shook the dust out of her fur. "If all goes well you should be a warriors by sunset." She said before padding away briskly.

* * *

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high-rock for a meeting." Crowstar called. Flickeringpaw, Sunpaw, Cloudpaw and Mosspaw exchanged nervous glances before approaching the group.

" We all know that the naming of a warrior is one of the most important ceremonies to be conducted." He began " Flickeringpaw, Mosspaw, Sunpaw step forward. I, Crowstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warr iors in their turn. Mosspaw, Sunpaw, Cloudpaw, and Flickeringpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mosspaw's voice rang out clearly.

"I do." Cloudpaw echoed, not any trace of waver in her voice.

" I do." continued Sunpaw without hesitation, although her eyes betrayed anxiety.

" I do." Flickeringpaw answered, surprised at the confidence in her own voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Mosspaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mosseye. Starclan honours your courage and forethought, and welcomes you as a full warrior of Windclan.

"Mosseye! Mosseye! Mosseye!" The clan cheered while the Orange tabby tom stood pridefully, .and Flickeringpaw raised her voice along with theirs, feeling the pride of having a unites clan.

" Sunpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sundapple. Starclan honours your dedication and spirit, and welcomes you as a full warrior of Winclan."

"Sundapple! Sundapple! Sundapple!" Flickeringpaw cheered for her best friend with the clan as the dappled brown she-cat gazed at the clan proudly.

"Flickeringpaw,

My turn, thought Flickeringpaw, feeling anticipation course through her veins.

From this moment on you shall be known as Flickeringflame. Starclan honours your intelligence and energy and welcomes you as a full member of Winclan."

Suddenly, Redwhisker erupted from his den and yowled at what seemed like the top of his lungs, "What are you doing? Why are you making this traitor a warrior?"

A few of the senior warriors glared at him while the rest glanced at each other in confusion. Flickeringflame felt a fierce want to bury herself underground as well as jumping at Redwhisker for trying to ruin her ceremony. What in the world was he talking about? Did this have to do with... _No_. Flickeringflame told herself firmly.

" Flickeringflame is not a traitor. A cat's ancestry does not define its personality." Crowstar said calmly. _Wait a minute, ancestry?..._ Thought Flickeringflame. She felt a cold stone drop down her stomach.

"Redwhisker, I think you should keep your wild accusations for yourself unless you wish to be demoted." He added. Redwhisker padded stiffly out of camp.

" Now to continue...

"Flickerflame! Flickeringflame! Flickeringflame!"

"Cloudpaw from this moment on you shall be known as-

A traitor's ancestor... There was only one known traitor in the clan that could drive Redwhisker that crazy and that was Dawnmist. Then she felt herself go back to that day in the tunnels. When Darklight had said something about another daughter of a traitor that left through the tunnels. Then there was this missing Leafkit...

"Mosseye, Sundapple, Flickeringflame, Cloudlight!" The clan cheered.

 _Oh Starclan this is ironic_ , she thought before smiling. Today she had been made a warrior. She could see the past, but she could not change it. In the end it mattered less than the present.

 _Today an apprentice, tomorrow a warrior._

* * *

 **I think that my next story can be better than this. I am finishing this before starting a new one though. Talking about new stories, I am writing some clan stories that I will be posting soon. They are not long stories. Anyways, the small contest is still going. If you can guess Tale's powers or who the evil group is, you can send two OCs IF you want. As for my first winner: Rainstorm if Shadowclan if you want you can either PM OCs or review (only if you want to).**


	7. Cave

**Thank you to my reviewers. I have decided that anybody is free to send OCs as long as it is not inappropriate and that it is specified whether the cat is evil or not.**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Thank you for reviewing :).**

 **I-really-hope-not: Do you mind if your OCs are evil? Do you want them to be in the heroes group? Or in a group that COULD be evil or COULD be nice? Please tell me this A.S.A.P. because they might be needed next chapter.**

 **Chapter six**

It was new moon that night. Flickeringflame noted. It was new moon and it was a cloudy. The next thing she noted was a flash of fur dulled by the umbra of clouds through the cover of heather walls. She seeing that the other newly made warriors posted at the other three corners of the camp and chatting quietly together before nightfall, as two out of the four were on guard with Springleap and Dandelionear, she followed the other cats that she was now sure was a Windclan warrior. The cat was making sure to stay out of sight, but it's scent trail was clearly noticeable and Flickeringflame followed it at a distance, trying to make sure that she didn't alert it.

When the cat took a left turn, Flickeringpaw completely lost its scent. Frustrated, she almost turned around until she listened harder and picked up the sound of footsteps. Knowing that her own steps would make just as much sound, she quickly ripped some moss away from a rotten tree trunk, making sure to tuck it underneath her claws, and jumped into the tunnel after the cat. She followed the twists and turns of the cat, noting lefts and rights as to avoid getting lost. She suddenly felt the air freshen and halted abruptly as she saw the first glimmer of light around a rough corner. She listened and noticed that the footsteps of her opponents halting.

" Who goes there?" Flickeringflame felt the blood freeze in her veins and was prepared to leave until she heard the next part.

" It's me." A familiar voice answered. Darklight?

Flickeringflame pushed all doubts away and focused on listening to the conversation.

" Redwhisker went completely crazy." One cat purred.

" We' be found one more... Hollowpaw, I think." Another cat said seriously.

" And Dewdrop... Is Dewdrop. Won't fall for anything." A third voice piped up.

" Someone is interfering with our plans." The might-be-Darklight cat added.

" Something about a "Tale". " the cat added after a moment.

" And what about that Flicker you were telling us about? The one who asked too many questions." The first cat added.

Flickeringflame gasped and back away just a moment later felt a tail warp itself around her mouth. She struggled before the cat muttered " Stop struggling for Starclan's sake."

" Who's that?" One of the cats from earlier could clearly be heard padding around the cave.

"Hurry!" Another familiar voice gasped while a third cat smacked her with its tail. For a moment light shown into the cave, just a tiny shift of the clouds, and Flickeringflame could see two dark brown she-cats and... The flash of red eyes, and it was at that moment that Flickeringflame felt herself flash back to a time when she was still Flickeringpaw, and she saw a look of annoyance in those peculiar red eyes before reality completely faded.

Please Review.


	8. The Others

**this would usually be the only update I made today, but I have time to write more today.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 _A flash of white, and a she-cat that looked much like Flickeringflame herself._

 _Then a glint of red and a voice heard for the the first time " That was one offended she-cat!"_

Then Flickeringflame was pulled back to reality as she felt herself dropped in freezing water.

" YOU MOUSE-BRAIN!" A cat the sounded quite like Maskwing was screeching while and agitated looking Emberlight was gesturing wildly with her tail.

"It's not her fault." The strange rogue muttered. "I just forgot to... Mention her to you."

"YOU WHAT? YOU KNOW THAT WE NEEDED THOSE TYPES OF CATS AND YOU DID NOT MENTION IT!" Maskwing ranted.

" Will SOMEBODY tell me what you are ranting about?" Flickeringflame cut in.

 _THIS!_ Flickeringflame heard coming from nowhere.

"Meet, the voice in your head." Maskwing... "Introduced".

 _Oh great._ Thought Flickeringflame.

" I think we ought to take her to the others." Maskwing said.

The other two she-cats nodded and Ember stared at her and made one single gesture with her tail, and that one gesture triggered the flashes and Flickeringflame stared indignantly at them, knowing that this had been done by purpose, before a blinding flash of white hit her and she felt the past flashing towards her.

 **I know that this is a small chapter, but I did post two in one day. Please review,**

 **feel free to send OCs for the next chapter. I will need evil cats, clan cats, and rogues soon.**


	9. Stone of Sky

**Hello and thank you to my reviewers ( I usually answer reviews but my answer to them this time is thank you). Oh and glowing mushrooms and fungus DOES exist. I have done my research, and white cats can have red eyes (albino cat).**

 **Now that I check my reviews: Thank you to Rainstorm of Shadowclan for the OCs.**

This time the images went by so fast that Flickeringflame could only begin to see small bits and pieces, but they mainly seemed to be revolving around two dark brown she-cats with golden eyes, and she guessed that she was seeing Ember's life, especially considering that she was the one who had triggered this, and then it she suddenly felt a sharp jab of claws in her flanks and she jumped to her feet to hiss at the she-cats that stood before her.

" What did you do that for?" She growled, barely taking notice of the small cave that she was standing in.

"We had to make sure you had no ill intentions." Is all that the white rogue answered.

" Oh and now you're telling me that one of you has MIND READING SKILLS!" She muttered quite loudly.

"No. We don't." The red-eyed cat responded.

"Don't bother trying to get answers out of Tale, she's as cryptic as Starclan itself." Maskwing said while shaking her head.

"Flickeringpaw, meet- " It's Flickeringflame now." Flickeringflame interrupted.

" Flickeringflame, meet the rest of the group." Continued Maskwing with a sigh.

Into the light of... Wait... Glowing mushrooms and fungus? Stepped in four cats.

A dark brown she-cat spoke for all of them, " I am Hollowpaw," she began.

"This is Skypaw," She introduced, motioning to an orange she-cat with sky-blue eyes, "and this is Mallowfeather," now she was waving towards a silvery-white she-cat with yellow eyes.

" I am Stonefoot, and the other two are Bramblefang and Badgerpelt." An other voice rose from the darkness, this time coming from a tom. This was the moment that three cats emerged into the light. One was a white tom with black eyes, and Flickeringflame noticed that Tale cringed as he walked out of the shadows. Behind him stood a dark brown tabby tom with a crooked fang and a black and white tom with extremely dark blue eyes.

" They were all kitnapped," Tale explained while of flash of disgust shone in Stonefoot's eyes.

" A strange society all caught us, and kept us for ages. Most of us have been gone for at least two moons." Hollowpaw explained.

" We never came back to the clans, Hollowpaw and Stonefoot insisted that we should solve the mystery first." Skypaw completed.

Thinking about this... " Do any of you know somebody called Leafpaw? Flickeringflame questioned

Tale's eyes flashed for a moment before she responded, " She lives with... Dawnmist." She said.

"The traitor?" Flickeringflame questioned.

Tale stared at her intently, as if to say: Have I not given you enough clues already?

"The framed cat... My mother." Flickeringflame corrected herself reluctantly.

For a moment Stonefoot glared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously, before he offered. " I could take you there."

" N-no thank you." Flickeringflame answered, as it was clear that there was something wrong with this cat.

She then looked around and saw that the other cats were exiting the cave. " Stay here with Skypaw and Stonefoot." Maskwing ordered. " We need to go investigate."

"I-actually-" Flickeringflame protested, but the others were already gone.

Flickeringflame started padding over to Skypaw, but was interrupted by the letters screech, and then Stonetooth.

"Not so fast..." The silky mew reached her at the same time as flashing claws.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review! Also, now I only need evil OCs, but I might take one or two more good ones.**

 **I-really-hope-not: I think you might be able to guess who Stonefoot REALLY is.**


	10. Dark of Night

**Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is finally done now:) Thank you to reviewers. The title is Dark of night because Nyx is the Greek goddess of night.**

Flickeringflame turned around, cursing herself for not listening to her instincts in the first place. She started to take a defensive stance, only to spot Skypaw fighting with another cat on the other side of the room. That one moment of distraction was all it took for Stonefoot to throw her against a wall. She shook her head to clear the black spots gathering at the edges of her vision and swiped his feet from underneath him. What she failed to notice was the scarred black she-cat advancing slowly behind her. She turned around at the same time as she felt a harsh blow to the back of her head, but not before she hit the she-cat right back with a front paw blow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another cat approaching, this time a grey tom with dark green eyes.

The stranger advanced towards her so quickly that it felt like a blur, then he slammed her against the stone floor and she felt the air knocked out of her legs. She struggled to stand back up and immediately took note that she and Skypaw were seriously outnumbered and that even with warrior training skills she could not beat a pack of six full-grown cats. She also noticed that Skypaw had already been taken captive, and knew that their technique was to knock a cat off before taking them. There was no was way Flickeringflame was winning this battle. She noticed at cat creeping up on her from behind, but pretended to be focused on rolling over to rake her claws over the so-called Stonefoot's side. She knew the blow was coming, and she let her head duck with the movement and collapsed onto the cave floor, pretending to have taken a hit. Whereas some cats may say that faking was a coward's way out of battle, if Fickeringflame could choose between actually being beaten and saving up strength to escape later, she would choose the latter. Flickeringflame closed her eyes and forced herself to listen to the cats' conversation.

"You'd better bring them both back." Growled a menacing voice, clearly the one of the leader of at least this patrol.

Flickeringflame then felt herself being dragged onto a cat's shoulders and repressed a shiver, knowing that this would blow her cover, and kept on listening intently.

" We finally caught these cursed cats of... Dawnmist." The cat spat the last word with hesitance.

" Shut up! " another cat hissed, "If you wake them Jasper will be furious." Another cat hissed, which judging by the sound was the one carrying her.

Even after just this short conversation they had revealed their intentions on this specific mission, to eliminate all cats somehow related to Dawnmist. Perhaps this cat was the traitor within the clans that the ,racers were arguing about. Perhaps this cat had been the one to frame Dawnmist and turn clans against each other I the first place.

After traveling for what seemed like forever, the cats famed to a stop at what looked like a temporary camp. Flickeringflame was roughly thrown to the ground and held back an indignant yowl and waited until most of the cats left to go hunting. All but one. She nearly jumped to her feet as a cat spoke directly to her.

" Go on." A silky voice spoke, the same that had demanded silence.

 _What?_ Flickeringflame asked herself.

" I know that you are awake, leave now or never." The cat spoke.

Knowing well enough that this could be a trap to melt her disguise, Flickeringflame hesitated. She could hear voices coming from behind a bush and decided to make a run for it, as this was probably the only time she would get to escape. Although this was not a usual skill for a Windclan warrior, Flickeringflame threw herself into a juniper berry patch to disguise her scent before scrambling up a tree and standing still.

"Come back for your friend once we arrive." The scarred black she-cat with green eyes, who had been sitting impassively at the other side of the clearing said, before lying on the ground in a way similar to Flickeringflame's stratagem. This way the cats were likely to believe that Flickeringflame had knocked the she-cat out, especially with her new wounds from the previous day's battle showing as "evidence" that there had been a fight.

"Nyx!" She heard a cat growl in disbelief, but by then Flickeringflame was a long way from the clearing, thinking to herself about the way that this action would cost the she-cat. Even with Nux threatened, Flickeringflame found it hard to feel worried for the she-cat, as she know by instinct that this could not have been unrehearsed.

 **Thank you to anybody who has read this! I decided to add in a "QOTD", so here it is:**

 **Who do you think Violetpaw and Twigpaw's parents are?**


	11. Trial Escape

**Hello readers. Sorry for the wait... I have time to write now.**

 **I-really-hope-not: You will see... (By now it is very possible that my reviewers have had time to forget their reviews...)**

 **Cascade of Raining Ice: I also think that Pebbleshine and Hawkwing are the Twigpaw and Violetpaw's parents. There is too much foreshadowing, although who knows, this could take a complete plot twist.**

Flickeringflame finally dove into a hole at the last second, scrambling madly at the earth overhead to make the entrance collapse. She then stood there as the sound of pursuing cats faded into muttered curses and hisses. She stayed she did not waste time sitting there, she knew that if these really were experts, they would find another way to chase her. Although judging from their inability to guard her more properly, they were not very skillful.

Muttering under her breath, she waited for the lingering dust to fall before trying to find another way out. She let the damp air seep through her jaw before halting abruptly at a part where it was clear that the tunnels would be branching out in different directions. She let the scent of fresh air surround her, and gazed up at a tunnel ahead of her that seemed to only be going deeper down. Strangely, this was the exact tunnel from which the air was wafting. Deciding that it might be a simple hole in the roof but was better than nothing, Flickeringflame hesitantly padded down the dark tunnel. Was it her imagination or was it getting lighter? She started to rush faster, blinking at the fast-increasing light.

Emerging into a round cave, she let out a small exclamation of surprise when she saw the dark river peacefully rippling over a carpet of pebbles. Realizing that she was in clan territory, she padded into a familiar-looking tunnel, perhaps from the time when she had gotten stuck underground and her mentor had saved her. But this was not the tunnel she was hoping for, only a few fox-lengths further another sheet of light greeted her. This time, it was clear that she was in Thunderclan territory. She let out a sigh of frustration before gazing up at her chance of escape. This one was also a small opening from overhead, but this time seemed accessible from a the grip laden earthen wall. She started her ascension slowly, and after avoiding the seven tail-length fall, was finally relieved to find her head close to the rising light of dawn.

Momentarily blinded by the light of the sun, the time it took for her to blink was the time it took for an orange cat to be towering above her. It was at that moment that she was assaulted by a series of flashes, too brief and confusing to follow. The one that she saw most clearly was over a ginger she-kit next to someone that looked quite like a younger version of her.

She flinched waiting for the cat to attack, but there was no need for it to even lift a paw. Started by all this sudden movement, Flickeringflame let out a screech as she lost grip and fell. At that moment, everything seemed to slow down. She saw a small ginger paw reaching for hers, and then felt the wind knocked out of her as her fall was suddenly broken by the impact of the ground. She struggled to get up as black started to appear at the edge of her vision, barely having time to register that her head had received no apparent damage before the world started swaying beneath her feet and the world went black.

 **Ok so... I think this was what people call more of a filler chapter. It wasn't very important apart from giving vague clues about who exactly the cat who startled her was. Sorry for the short chapter. Please review, it pleases FFN writers when they have something to see when they open their emails (constructive criticism only). I will update soon this time.**


	12. Falling

**I am interested how this will turn out, my own story seems to be unrolling itself into a web of words that I didn't mean to write in my original plan**

 **I-really-hope-not: No comment... (although I actually do have a comment, I'm just saying that like that). Looking forward to your next chapter too.**

The first sense that came back to Flickeringflame was muffled hearing. She could hear the distant voice of a cat muttering in a hushed voice. She struggled to sit up but jerked to reality in panic when she saw that this had no effect whatsoever. Next came a throbbing ache throughout her whole body, her head protesting the most although she could tell that she hadn't hit it. She groaned internally, recalling the events of the past day, or... How long had it been. When she finally managed to open her eyes, the first thing that she registered was a nervous-looking Skypaw bending down over her.

Embarrassment flooded through Flickeringflame at being caught off-guard and at her weakest point. She righted herself and dug her claws into the earth to stop herself from hissing. The pain was mainly gone, but her movements were slow and unsteady.

"You're alive!" Skypaw practically shouted.

"It was only eight tail-lengths." She replied dryly before adding, " I would be guessing that you escaped."

"Well, you didn't actually think I was going to let you leave alone, I have my strategies." The ginger she-cat added with a hint of smugness.

"And then you decided that throwing me off a cliff was a good idea." Flickeringflame said with a hint of grudge in her voice.

Skypaw's ice-blue eyes shone regretful concern for a moment before she responded, " I-I didn't mean to... I didn't expect you to just fall off."

"Well, you didn't expect me to..." Flickeringflame trailed off, not ready to sell her secret away.

"To what?" Skypaw questioned.

"Nothing" Flickeringflame muttered.

"Flashes, flickers of the past." A low murmur caught Flickeringflame's ear.

"Wha?" She muttered, wondering how Skypaw could have known such a thing.

"Ummm." She continued hesitantly, " I think you may have damaged some of your ribs. And maybe your spine." Her tone held a trace of guilt, "But they definitely aren't broken."

She groaned again, " Wonderful." The wind felt as if it was knocked out of her even as she spoke.

"How long was I out?" It pained her pride to ask that question, but to her this felt like a necessity.

" It was sunrise when you first fell, then you stood there for something like ten minutes, then you blacked out, and now it's sun-rise of the next day." Every one of her words sent shock coursing through Flickeringflame.

"One day!" Her strangled mew echoed against the cave walls.

That moment was when voiced rang loudly down the tunnel.

"It's them, get them!"

"Run!" Skypaw's screech was muffled by the thrumming of paws.

Flickeringflame rose to her paws before attempting a quick run. Her legs felt like they were moving through quick-sand, that substance that the elders had once told her of when she was a kit, and when the first paws appeared from the entrance, she sat down and waited.

" Just follow me to their camp, then we can meet every quarter moon to discuss their plans. I'll try to work as an infiltrated spy." She suggested to Skypaw, who was looking at her quizzically.

Skypaw nodded before turning away, leaving Flickeringflame to raise her head as the cats surrounded her. "I'll come with you." Her voice rang eagerly.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She felt like recoiling at the thought.

 **Please review your opinions.**

 **QOTD: Have any of you seen snow in person?(Snow rules!)**


	13. A Sky's Heart

**Cascade of Raining Ice: I do admit, snow gets annoying when it's only just slushy and you can't do anything in it without getting wet, but I like it in general. Also, I am really sorry but I had to chance Skypaw's age for it to work in the story.**

 **Since, I do not want to break the rules with an author's note, here is a very small chapter from Skypaw's point of view:**

Skypaw did not glance back at Flickeringflame when she backed out of the tunnels, she knew what the orange and white she-cat was trying to do. She also knew that it was because she was hurt, and she also knew that Flickeirngflame wasn't normal. Usually cats did not stare at you like they were looking right through you at a scene that didn't exist.

Blinking her eyes against the harsh glare of the setting sun, which was at eye level to the whole, she padded out and looked for a place to dissimulate her scent. Catching a patch of toadstools from the corner or her eye, she flinched at the tangy scent before holding her breath and rolling herself hesitantly into it. Looking around for a place to wait for the cats to exit, as this was the only tunnel that lead to an exit within a half-day, she scanned the clearing she had landed in.

To one corner lay an old oak tree with gnarly roots protruding from the ground. She could see that the there was a hollow dissimulated beneath loads of fresh green moss. Carefully removing a patch of the following, she crept into the hollow before placing it back before her, making sure that she had left a small open crack to spy on her surroundings. Glancing around her, she took the time to notice the softness of the earth beneath her, and the delicate pattern of the abandoned cobwebs that stretched above her. Staring at the familiar figure of a den, she felt a pang of homesickness.

She had been away from home for nearly four moons, she could have been a warrior by now. Looking at the small glimmer of sunlight that danced before the opening in the den, she was pulled into reverie, thinking back to all the pranks she had pulled, honesty she had spilled, asking herself what her warrior name would have been, Mallowfeather telling her irritably that while she was gone the leader had admitted that she would have been named Skyheart, honoured for her energy and compassion, and about the new people she had met, and then, not rage, but only tiredness, at the situation that the clans had ignored for quite a while.

 **Please review/read the first authors note.**


	14. The Story of an Untold Story

**Ok so... I am so so sorry, but I really want to write a better story, so I am making this be the ending... Sorry. My next story will be much better/longer (and I have already invented the plot line for it:). Thank you to those who review (do any of you know why Everything crashes every time I try to download a picture for my profile? The only one that worked was the one I have now, which is not the most ideal.). To avoid confusion, this is from the point of view of the Storyteller (who was invented by a Storyteller(or writer)...)**

Sharpcall purred as she saw the three kits were not listening to her anymore. The little white she-kit, Rosekit, was sprawled onto her beige tabby brother, Sunkit, whose tail was draped across Larspurkit's fluffy grey ear. Each were softly sleeping, and she knew that they would be begging her for a different story another day. Seeing as their mother was not yet, she draped her fluffy tail around the kits before looking back at the final pale brown and white tabby she-kit was yawning, and staring at her expectantly.

"Finchkit, I think you should be going to nest now." Sharpcall ventured.

The amber-eyed she-kit protested, "But, I wanna hear the end of the story!" She squeaked.

"You can hear it tomorrow," Sharpcall gently added, licking her niece comfortingly on the head.

The kit's eyes widened even more, " But can you at least tell me how it ends?" She pleaded.

"Okay," She conceded hesitantly before adding, "But only quickly and after that you need to go to sleep before your mother comes home.

"Thank you!" Finch kit chirped, nuzzling the older brown she-cat.

"Now you have to be quiet and listen, though," She replied, blue eyes sparkling.

"Skypaw followed Flickeringflame all the way back to the group's headquarters. Over there, the two she-cats found out that the reason why 'the pack', as they called themselves, wanted to capture them was because their leader, Pebblestrike, had been harmed by Dawnmist. The fact was, they were sisters without knowing, and Dawnmist was their mother. When they had gathered enough information, they needed a plan to escape and tell the clans about the imminent threat to them. Nyx confronted them about why they just _had_ to be foolish enough to be captured again before leaving and warning the clan herself. Then she left before the concluding battle, choosing to be on neither team, acting as a neutral."

By then the tiny she-kit had shuffled closer to her siblings, taking on a more comfortable position, but staying awake, anticipating the end of the story.

" Flickeringflame was rescued by a tom, who's name she never got to know. All she knew was that he was a white tom with a black face and paws and forest green eyes (cough' I-really-hope-not's other OC'cough). Meanwhile, the cats who had previously been kitnapped and saved made their appearance to the clans once again, and gathered into the battle lines. Flickeingflame, the cat-who's-name-was-not-mentioned, and his small gang joined the battle. The clans, even gathered, were severely outnumbered, and forced to work out their differences to band together. The costly battle left many cats severely injured, but the clans ultimately won the battle. Skypaw was reunited with her family, and Flickeringflame resumed to her adoptive family. Skypaw was there forth called Skyheart,many Hollowpaw earned her warrior name, Hollowfeather, honoured for her courage and intelligence. Dawnmist never returned to the clans, but then again, neither did Maskwing and Ember."

By then, Sharpcall could tell that the kits breath had deepened, and that she had snuggled closer to the nearest sibling, which happened to be Rosekit. She knew that the kit was sleeping, and only whispered the final part to her story for the stars and earth to hear, " Not everything is always resolved in a conflict, and some things remain unexplained. The tale of a certain Tale was never told."

 **Yay! I have written my first story:) (so sorry for those who wanted it to go on), I will start my next story at some point, but updates won't be as fast because I intend on writing long (I hope) chapters this time. Please, review! This is the last chapter to do so (and if you absolutely want an answer to the review I can always PM or add a comment in the review section...). Thanks for reading. And I will still be posting new stories for Glinmer in the Dark:).**

 **-Key**


End file.
